Of Pirates and Proposals
by FoxxFire5
Summary: Another bunch of evil pirates are causing trouble for Peter AND Hook's crew. Wendy must be engaged or disowned, which to choose? What, Peter is captured and Wendy must save him? Tink and Wendy work together? Hook and Pan cooperate against the enemy? PW
1. Unwanted Proposal

_Author's Note: Sadly, I do not own Peter Pan or Wendy or Hook or any of the original characters. This is based on both the book and the movie and a dream I had. XD If you like the story I will update. If no one reviews or I get bad ones then I'll leave it alone. Please r+r, it's my first PP fanfic._

Chapter 1: _Unwanted Proposal_

"I'm sorry, father, I can't do it." Wendy Darling smoothed her light brown curly hair and looked down. She began petting Li Chen, a content male Siamese cat sleeping in her lap, and avoided looking at her father. Wendy loved Li; she had rescued him and another kitten from the gutter just as easily as she had rescued several lost boys. She had a knack for it.

"Yes you can, Wendy, and you will. You are nearly seventeen, not a child! It's high time for you to be thinking about marriage. I have come to an arrangement with Charles Taylor's father and you will attend the engagement party he's throwing for the two of you and you will like it." Mr. Darling paced in front of his daughter, seated in the open window of the nursery, a place he thought she no longer belonged.

"An arranged marriage is not so bad, sweetheart," her mother added softly. "Your father and I had one."

_Which is one of the reasons why I do not want one_, Wendy thought, and then chided herself for her unkindness. But it was true. She had always been a dutiful daughter but she did _not_ want an arranged marriage.

"I'm terribly sorry, father, and I do appreciate your kind intent, but I—"

"Am a willful child! One that I will…will…" Mr. Darling paused, thinking of the worst punishment possible. "_Disown_ if you don't listen to reason."

"I thought you said I am no longer a child," Wendy said quietly.

"Ooh," Mr. Darling looked as though he could spit. Or strangle her. Or spit on her as he strangled her. Her mother stood behind him, acquiescing to his wishes though Wendy could see the sadness in her eyes. Wendy was _not_ going to end up exactly like her mother—even though she loved her dearly—because she didn't want to be a perfect house-wife. At one time she had thought she had, but she had been fooling herself in order to live up to the expectations she was held to.

"Dear, the carriage is awaiting us, is now the time to argue?" Mrs. Darling spoke quietly, demurely, and her husband looked at her and nodded tightly at her point.

"You will go to the engagement party and that is the final word. Now, your mother and I must be going to dinner at Lord Chunnel's; I trust you can take care of the boys while we are gone. The dog's tied outside, so she should warn you of any intruders. I hope that your attitude will have improved when we return."

He stormed out of the room, nearly tripping on Wendy's second rescued cat, Nira, a female Calico. Mrs. Darling embraced her daughter. "He means well, sweetheart. Know that we love you, always."

She kissed her mother and then her parents were gone and Wendy was embarrassed at the large amount of relief she felt. She didn't want to fight with them but her desire not to be forced into marriage was even greater. How could she want to be engaged? She had only met Charles Taylor once and he had been a boorish, rude, nasty boy that she had no desire to see again. And besides, if she did marry, Peter would never again come to her window. _Peter…_

She hadn't seen him for many months now and she honestly wasn't sure he was going to come back. They had quarreled, last time, and he had left in a fit of temper. Wendy couldn't imagine how she had ever thought she could leave Peter behind like one does with a favorite childhood toy. He was her best friend. After they had argued at his last visit, he'd yelled,"Who wants to visit a stupid girl anyway? A stupid girl who doesn't even admit that she wants to grow up," as he flew away.

"But I don't want to grow up, Li," Wendy whispered to her Siamese cat. He rubbed against her sympathetically, purring. He rather enjoyed being a young cat, himself. Nira, the Calico, jumped up next to them and meowed. Wendy stroked both of her pets as she thought of the situation. She sat there in the window seat and thought of Peter and her impending engagement and she cried; cried for everything she'd lost, everything she would lose, and because didn't have any pixie dust. Both cats rubbed against her and purred. She was crying so hard she didn't notice Nana barking outside or the sudden gust of wind.

"Wendy-lady? What's wrong?"

Wendy looked up, heart in her throat, and threw herself at Peter Pan, tears streaking her cheeks. Both Li Chen and Nira retreated to a safe distance to observe this young human that flew like a bird.

Peter patted Wendy's shoulder awkwardly and she pulled away, looking at him closely with her bright blue eyes. He was older. Not such a young boy anymore. Probably near her age. He had filled out, become more muscular—though he was still a bit lanky and kept his freckled, boyish charm—and he was quite attractive with those hazel eyes of his…_ Stop it, Wendy Moira Angela Darling,_ she ordered herself.

"Peter?" Wendy wiped away her tears. "Oh, Peter, you've _grown_."

The youth blushed and looked down at his feet. "Yeah."

"But…but?"

"I did a lotta thinking about what you said, before. How we'd grow apart since you aged and I didn't. And…an' I thought we could…" He searched for the word she had often used with him and the other boys. "Con-premise."

"Compromise, silly," she corrected, smiling.

"Yeah, that. So I kept coming to London secretly and stayed longer and longer and eventually time caught up with me and I was about your age. Y'know, nearly grown up but not quite."

Wendy blushed. "Peter, you did that for me?" She was touched. And worried. "Tell me you're not too old to go to Never Never land?"

"No, I'm not _that_ old. And you aren't neither, not yet," he added slyly. "Besides, I did it cuz of the pirates, too."

"The pirates?"

"Yes," he said, glad for a change of topic. "Hook's not the only codfish with a boat anymore. There's another load of pirates that's showed up and they're even worse than his lot! Tons of the boys have been hurt and I figured if I had a bit more muscle it'd help."

"Where did they come from?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Maybe some of Hook's crew rebelled. I would, if I worked for him."

"I am so glad to see you, Peter. I thought—I thought all those foolish things I said made you so angry that you would never come back. I thought you would forget me."

Peter saw her wet eyes. "Aw, Wendy, I'll always come to your window. And I'll never forget you…even if you _can_ be a stupid girl."

She grinned. "We're a good pair—a stupid girl and a silly boy."

His promise to come to her always made her feel funny inside, warm and happy but tight and worried, too. What if she was forced away from this window?

"What is it?" Silly boy or not, Peter had noticed Wendy's worried look. "What's wrong? You were cryin' before and now you're upset. You don't seem that happy to see me."

His feelings were hurt, she could tell. "Oh, Peter, I'm upset _because_ I'm so happy to see you."

Peter blinked; the few extra years he had gained by staying in the real world more frequently had not made him understand girls any better.

"What I mean is that I'm afraid, I'm so afraid that I won't be able to see you for much longer."

"Why?"

Wendy sat back down in the window seat. Li Chen leapt up next to her while Nira rubbed Peter's legs. "My father's making me marry someone." Peter merely looked at her. "You know, growing up and promising to be with that person forever and—and having children with them for real, not pretend—and always doing what they say and never being improper." At Peter's disgusted—and jealous?—face, she added, "I don't want to. I don't want to be a—a nice tame wife like mother."

"So don't."

"I don't have much of a choice." She scratched Li's dark ears. "Father said that if I didn't marry he would disown me. I don't know what to do."

"I do." Peter swallowed and cleared his throat when she looked at him with those pretty eyes of hers. "Come to Never land with me, Wendy-bird. Come back with me and you'll never, ever, ever be forced to marry. And you wouldn't have to grow all the way up and we could have our adventures together again..." He paused, embarrassed. "It wouldn't be _too_ much of a bother to have you around all the time."

Wendy felt like she couldn't breathe. Peter had proposed exactly what she wanted; a life of magic with him. She'd gone back to London and tried to be a normal girl for the sake of her parents and for John and Michael. But her parents wanted her out of the house soon, anyway, and the boys were older and would understand. She realized he was waiting for an answer by the impatient way he looked at her and crossed his arms. Outside, Nana began barking fiercely. Wendy opened her mouth to tell Peter Pan that yes, yes of course she'd go with him, she wanted nothing but to be with him, when she screamed.


	2. Dagger and Poker versus Swords and Gun

Chapter Two: _A Dagger and a Poker versus Swords and Guns_

Pirates were floating outside the window. Wendy jumped from her seat, the cats scattering, and Peter stood protectively in front of her. Nana kept up her vigil of aggressive barking. She wished her father hadn't put the Saint Bernard outside.

"'Ello Pan, 'Ello girlee," said the biggest of the men. The three pirates flew through the window, jumped down from the window seat, and landed on the floor of the room. They were huge and ugly and armed with swords and a gun. And one of them held a struggling Tinkerbelle in their hand.

"Tink!" Peter cried as he pushed Wendy behind him again as she tried to move forward. He pulled his dagger from his belt.

"Let her go immediately," Wendy said in a regal voice that was so strong she wasn't sure it was her own. "And get out of my house at once."

The adults burst into laughter. "Not until we get what we came for. Our boss wants a Pan an' we're gonna get im one. Took us a long time to get the fairy 'ere to direct us to you but she did so as we wouldn't pull off her wings."

Tink chimed in dismay and Peter shook his head. "It's alright, Tink, you didn't have a choice. As for you," he sneered at the buccaneers, "you're after me, so let Tinkerbelle go and leave the girl out of this."

"Sure thing." The pirate holding the pixie threw her into the toy bin in the corner. The lid slammed shut, locking her inside. And then the men sprang forward.

Peter flew into the air, attacking the large bandit and the one-eared one. "Wendy, get out of here."

"I will not." Wendy said indignantly. She lunged for the fireplace and picked up a poker and wielded it in front of her like a sword, hand shaking only a little. The third pirate, the black-teethed one, moved toward her, leering. Li jumped at him, biting and clawing and jumping away before the pirate could retaliate. The cat moved to his next victim while Wendy stood ready, hoping she remembered the sword lessons Peter had given her on her last visit to Neverland. The door to the nursery opened and she glanced at it.

"By Jove what is all the racket—" John stopped in his tracks. "Bloody heck."

"John! Watch your language," Wendy scolded as she simultaneously dodged the sword of a pirate.

John left the doorway and returned shortly, brandishing an umbrella. "En guard!"

"Don't leave me out," Michael's eight-year-old voice sulked from the hall. "What are you playing?"

"We're fighting pirates!" John cried happily. Wendy grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of a sword that would have beheaded him.

"I'm sorry, boys, but as your older sister I must ask you to keep out of this."

"But Wendy," John cried indignantly. "_You're_ the girl."

"Yes," she snapped, poking Black-teeth in the stomach with her weapon. "And I'm also the least likely to be decapitated."

Wendy grabbed John by his shirt collar and shoved him out the nursery door, locking it behind him. A few seconds later there was banging outside as her brother's bashed on the entryway. Wendy and Peter had other worries, however. They were outnumbered and more specifically, out-armed. Especially when the lead pirate pulled a gun from the back of his trousers and aimed it at Peter, who was too preoccupied with the other two to notice.

"No!" Wendy cried and slammed her slight frame into his arm, making the shot go wide, out the window. In saving Peter, though, she had gotten too close and the pirate wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. Peter, who had looked over when she yelled to see her rescue him, cried out when the barrel of the gun was against her throat. Both cats yowled and hissed, fur bristling and outside Nana howled.

"Freeze, Pan," Black-teeth yelled.

Peter released One-ear, his fists clenched. "Leave her alone."

"You jest come with us nice un quiet," Big-one said, grinning.

Wendy narrowed her eyes. "Don't listen to them Peter, they're pirates—"

Her captor raised the gun and hit her in the head with the butt of it.

"Wendy!" Peter cried as her blue eyes rolled backward and she slumped forward. The pirate kept his hold on the unconscious girl in his arms. Before even thinking about it, Peter had flown forward, ready to kill the man that had hurt her, but the bandit put the barrel to her head. The green clad youth stopped in mid-attack. For a moment, the room was silent save for the growling of the two felines and a dog's incessant barking.

"Surrender, right now," Black-teeth sneered.

"And if I don't?" He replied bravely, dagger in hand.

"I kill her. An' that'd be a shame cuz she's right pretty," he used the gun to softly stroke her cheek. Peter gritted his teeth and willed himself to be calm. "So what'll it be?"

"If I give up—"

"Without a fight."

"You'll let her go? You won't harm her?"

The man nodded. "I swear."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't have a choice do yeh? But I'm telling the truth; I don't much like killing lasses. So what'll it be? You give in or you let the girl die? Your choice."

Peter looked at Wendy's still face and the bruise already forming on her temple. Wordlessly, he floated down to the ground and let his dagger drop to the floor. The other two pirates seized him.

"Now let her go," Peter ordered.

Black-teeth dropped Wendy and she fell to the floor heavily, unmoving. Both cats rushed to her and tried to rouse their mistress. She didn't move. The buccaneers bound Peter tightly and used the last bit of the fairy dust they had to lift into the air, carrying the boy between them.

But Peter, although tied and being forced back to Never Neverland as a captive, was entirely focused on the motionless, crumpled form of Wendy on the floor of the nursery. He watched her until he couldn't see her any longer and they were headed toward the second star to the right.


End file.
